onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombieman
Zombieman '(ゾンビマン, ''Zonbiman) is a S-Class Rank 8 superhero for the Hero Association. Appearance Zombieman is a young man with scruffy black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He wears a worn out, open grey coat over his black singlet with tan pants and thick brown belt. He is portrayed to be a smoker. Personality Zombieman appears to be bothered by the peculiarities of the Hero Association meeting, noting that the heroes do not look very cooperative and hiding his annoyance at Pig God's continued consumption. He is unusually sensitive to the death of a human. Zombieman has been stated to be nihilistic. Therefore, he is always calm. In addition, he prefers to work as a lone wolf and dislikes gathering. Although he still has manners and respects the company of others. He is rumored to have a taste for washing away blood with more blood. History The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Zombieman was created by Dr. Genus in the House of Evolution and was the one success of the immortal series. 10 years ago, he managed to break free and got away, leaving behind a destroyed lab. He once fought against mysterious beings in a fierce battle for 140 hours and emerged victorious. This event made him a bit famous. Plot Hero Association Saga Alien Conquerors Arc Zombieman first appears in the S-Class Hero Association meeting. Human Monster Saga The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Once he found the House of Evolution for a revenge, Armored Gorilla told him that the old House of Evolution they once knew is no more, all that's left is but a takoyaki shop in its place, much to Zombieman's surprise. While confronting Dr. Genus, Zombieman demands an answer from him of what happened to the old House of Evolution and how they were defeated quickly or else he'll shoot Genus in his head, but the now good doctor has no hesitation of being killed to atone his sins. A redeemed former doctor of the old House of Evolution tells Zombieman of the demise to his evil ambition's were caused by a man known as Saitama, who managed to break his physical limiter gaining unlimited godlike powers in the process. Powers such as the super strength and senses throughout 100 times push-up, sit up and squats, and 10km running exercises in 3 years, as well as knowing that Saitama is part of the Hero Association where Zombieman belonged now, though Zombieman unknowingly met Saitama before back in the Great Prophecy arc. As Zombieman wants to know why House of Evolution chooses to open a takoyaki shop for their redemption, Genus replies that he has his intelligence left to create regenerative meats from legally eaten animals, using an octopus as an example to serve to his customers, thus sparing the new House of Evolution's life after having reasonably sussed out the info he needed. Monster Association Arc Called upon the Hero Association to raid a newly discovered Monster Association in Z-City, he immediately agrees to join because he was "in the mood for smashing that kind of organization." Zombieman encounters Vampire (Pureblood). He is seen on the floor with an unfazed look despite his injuries. His bullets are useless against Vampire (Pureblood) as it is easily catched and released. Zombieman then tells his opponent to "prepare for some mud slinging" and 30 minutes later, he stands victorious in the middle of a bloody wrecked room with an ax slung over his shoulder. After taking about 200 fatal wounds from Vampire (Pureblood), he decides to rest saying 3 minutes are needed for automatic full recovery. Zombieman wanders around, wondering what the rumbling noise is about. Suddenly, Homeless Emperor is behind him who then blasts him with his energy spheres. He immediately gets up, much to his new opponent's surprise. He then asks how Homeless Emperor came to accquire such enormous power. It was a plan to stall time for his regeneration to work, but he comes to learn that a "God" had granted Homeless Emperor his "Divine Power". Unfortunately, Homeless Emperor had finished talking before Zombieman can fully recover and the two proceed to fight once again. The next time Zombieman is seen, he has a huge hole in the middle of his body. He falls, and Homeless Emperor is seemingly the winner. But during the heros' all out fight with the association's Dragon level monsters, he crashes out of the rubble and pinns Homeless Emperor down. Homeless Emperor, who was apparently physically average had no means to free himself from Zombieman's grasp. The battle is won by Zombieman when God takes away Homeless Emperor's divine powers along with his life. As the self-proclaimed "God Level Threat" Monster Garou defeats one hero after another, Zombieman steps up to stop him while knowing it is futile. As a result, he is reduced into a bloody pile in a matter of seconds. He recovers just in time to witness Saitama perform his Serious Table Flip. Seeing Saitama has no intentions to kill Garou, Zombieman offers to kill Garou for him. But Saitama, and also Bang, refused to kill Garou because of having an emphathy for Garou, understanding how he feels and what he truly wants; besides realizing he had saved a child whom the heroes thought to be kidnapped and about to be killed by Garou, thus letting him get away. Psychic Sisters/Fall of Hero Associations Arc By the time the Hero Association is about to fall soon enough, Zombieman returns to Genus informing him on what the former doctor said to him about Saitama's power reached through the removal of his limiter was true, and begged the doctor to make Zombieman's power equal to Saitama by having his limiter removed. However, Genus told Zombieman that in order for the hero to be at par with Saitama he'd have to do so under certain conditions. Abilities & Powers Being a S-Class hero, it can be assumed that Zombieman is very powerful. Physical Abilities '''Regeneration: Described as "a man that even in death cannot die," Zombieman possesses one of the best regeneration capabilities in the series. He is able to regenerate any part of his body no matter how severe the injury is. He needs 15 minutes to recover a cut off arm completely.http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg However, Zombieman is also not truly immortal because of his regeneration, as he will die if he is reduced to mince meat.http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg Immense Endurance: Zombieman defeated Pureblood despite suffering the pain of about 200 lethal wounds and recuperated in only 3 minutes. He was also able to move, speak and think normally after being hit by Homeless Emperor's explosions. Fighting Styles Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: When not relying on his long-ranged weapons, Zombieman engages into close quarters combat. He seems to possess a decent amount of skill during close quarters combat, as he defeated Pureblood, a Vampire capable of easily catching bullets. He was also able to subdue Homeless Emperor with his bare hands. Marksman: Zombieman is shown using a handgun with some proficiency. Swordsman: Having a katana, Zombieman likely has some swordsmanship skills. Miscellaneous Abilities Proficient Detective: Zombieman has been shown to have some skills in investigation, as he was able to locate Dr. Genus with little information to work with. Equipment Weapon Arsenal: Zombieman carries a large amount of various weapons with him at all times. :Desert Eagle: Zombieman wields a black desert eagle. :Long-bearded Axe: Zombieman has been witnessed using a long bearded axe as one of his primary weapons. The axe has an wooden handle and a larger blade than most axes. It greatly resembles axes used in battles in the Viking Era. :Katana: Zombieman was seen carrying a slightly curved katana. Hero Rating Zombieman's rating determined by the Hero Association. Trivia * Zombieman's seiyuu in the anime is Takahiro Sakurai, known for the voices of Suzaku Kururugi, Uta, Misaki Takahashi, Griffith etc. *ONE has said that there is a rumor that he is the weakest amongst the S-Class heroes. This is later revealed to be because Zombieman's powers are purely defensive, making him nearly immortal. But nothing that augments his physical offensive abilities.http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg *ONE has said that it would be difficult for Zombieman to defeat Sea King.http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg *Zombieman was a experiment of the House of Evolution. He was called Subject 66. *He and Genus are the only people so far aware of the natural limiter in every living creature from the confrontation with Saitama. References Navigation zh:殭屍俠 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:S-Class Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Marksman Category:Swordsman